


The Scottish Scandal

by rris2000



Series: Another Southern Vampire Series [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Flashbacks, High School, I stole names from Hamilton, Immortality, Kidnapping, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Mystic Grill, Mystical Creatures, PASSIVE BONNIE, Suspicions, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rris2000/pseuds/rris2000
Summary: PrologI sat down on the large bed, made up with a white and gold comforter and shook my head. My eyes traveled around the overdone room from the white vanity that was bigger than strictly necessary to the walk-in-closet to the window seat to the adjacent bathroom. All of it dripping in white, black, and gold. Sometime in the last three days, my life had gotten out of control. Was it too much to ask to simply be normal?I also posted this at GinnyPotter2022 on Wattpad





	1. Prolog

I sat down on the large bed, made up with a white and gold comforter and shook my head. My eyes traveled around the overdone room from the white vanity that was bigger than strictly necessary to the walk-in-closet to the window seat to the adjacent bathroom. All of it dripping in white, black, and gold. Sometime in the last three days, my life had gotten out of control. Was it too much to ask to simply be normal?


	2. Part 1

5 Days Earlier

The flurry of action was slightly annoying but was better than me having to move all of our boxes myself. I was quite skeptical about the idea of a moving company initially, but Evi calmed my fears.

I had said, "What if they open the boxes?"

"Well," Evi responded in her usually sassy manner "they'll think we are devil worshipers, probably." I just laughed.

Now we sat on our new front porch and watched eh young men unload the last of the furniture. We waited but 20 minutes before the team of 15 or so men had finished unloading the last of the boxes and put them in their respective rooms when a middle-aged man came up to Evi and asked her to sign the receipt. She smiled and did so.

"So," he said making small talk, "is your daughter going to go to the local high school?"

"Yes, sir she is starting her senior year," Evi said with her eyes sparkling with amusement.

I am NOT her daughter.

"Oh, well maybe you'll see my nephew, he's also a senior," the man said finally speaking to me, "It's lucky you girls got her a day before school started."

"More like careful planning," I spoke up without thinking of hiding my thick Scottish accent.

The man looked surprised, "Oh, well welcome to Mystic Falls


	3. Part II

The men left about an hour ago. I smiled and was polite as I could be, considering. I now stood in front of my floor length mirror, examining my fire red hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. People have been saying that I look fierce for centuries, I don't believe them. I look like I stand out, bad for a girl who is hunted, who never ages. I noticed that I was breathing heavy, on the verge of hyperventilation. I needed to calm down. With a sigh, I plop down on the floor. I go through my list, a silly game, but it always calms me down.

1) My Name is Elizabeth Maren Stewart

2) I was born in Edinborough in the year 955.

3) No one can know this.

I have been running for far too long, almost 1000 years. It is time to stop. That's why Mystic Falls, this place has been a beacon for supernatural activity since time started. I should blend in fine. The last time I had a life was in Edenborough with my husband, Denes. I was 16, he was 40. He had three previous wives, Donna, Alexia, and Solene. Four children, only one survived infancy, Rupurt. He died at the age of 16 in the fall of 976 at age 16, I was 21. Neither of us survived the Plague.

I hear a tap tap tap at the door. "Come in," I say in a hushed tone. Evi walks in, leans on the door frame.

"I made dinner," she said her brow creasing, creating a spiderweb of minute wrinkles on her tanned face. I wave off her concern, she knows why I am on the floor, this has happened before.

"I fine. I am not hungry," I say, "You worry too much, you'll get wrinkles."

"Yes, well I have wrinkles, unlike some people." She says an easy smile creeping in on her usually stoic face.

"What can I say?" I said slowly in an overly dramatic voice.

"I know, I know." She smiled, sad. "There will be leftovers in the fridge." I smile stand up and start unpacking as Evi walks down the hall closing the door behind her.

I shelve the spell books, my journals, and the golden prophecy cubes. I then unpack all my clothes, well the modern ones, everything older than five years I pack away in the spare bedroom or my storage locker. It took me 45 minutes to unpack my room, but my bed was made, and everything was orderly.

I sat on my bed and stared at my journals; there were 1598 volumes of musings, worries thoughts and knowledge, I only brought 25. The rest of the journals along with various bobbles, artifacts, and irrelevant paintings were in storage lockers. I have three one in New York one in the south and one in Washington. I know where every journal is. One day I plan on settling in a house where I can have all my things, but for now, it is far too dangerous. Plus, this house is far too small, almost claustrophobic. It has three tiny bedrooms, a cramped kitchen, a small living room and a single bathroom with no counter space. We got it because the house was a modest price, something a widower could afford, as that was our cover I was to be in Mystic Falls Elizabeth Reynard only daughter of Scott and Genevieve Reynard. My "father" supposedly died in a car crash two years ago. Evi has never actually been married.

Evi wasn't up when I woke up at 7 am to go to school. She started her job as the new County Librarian, we don't really need the money, but you know appearances. Which is also why I drive a beat-up 2012 Honda Civic, high schoolers don't get new nice things.


End file.
